Volcanic Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger thanks the Professor for saving them from the volcano on the island.


**_A/N There is dialogue taken from the show.  
_**

* * *

It was a calm day on the island. Much more calm then it had been the past 24 hours. There had been a threat of a volcano destroying the island. However the threat was now gone. Thanks to the intelligence of the male inhabitant of the hut. The hut with various scientific contraptions made out of wood and bamboo and some hollowed out gourds. Right now that intelligent male was on his bunk pinned down by a vivacious redhead as her lips devoured his own. "Oh Professor." She sighed breaking the kiss. "You are so smart and brave." Ginger declared as she brought her lips back to his once more. "You saved us all from that nasty volcano." The starlet purred running her hand through his sandy hair. "I don't know what we would do without your gray matter." Her lips went back to his for yet another kiss.

Normally Roy Hinkley did not think much of praise and thought it unnecessary but he was soaking this up for all it was worth. It seemed that being smart paid off. Paid off enough to have the sexy Ginger Grant kissing him and showering him with affection. The kiss broke again and he said to her. "I do have a rather high IQ."

"An extremely high IQ." Ginger grinned before placing kisses on his tone body that had been exposed by his unbuttoned shirt. "You just don't know what a man with brains does to me." The actress said in a seductive tone her tongue gliding along his pecs. He shuddered at this not believing this was actually occurring. For so long he dreamed but never believed. He pulled Ginger closer to him holding her tight. "Darling." She said as she leaned on her elbow her other hand brushing through his hair. "Tell me again about volcanoes in the South Pacific."

"Volcanoes in the South Pacific follow a certain pattern." He began as her finger traced his jawline. "There is a noticeable rise in the temperature of the Earth's crust."

Ginger made squeal of delight. "Go on.." She said kissing his cheek. "Tell me more…"

"It is then followed by a rumbling sound then a blinding flash of light and then a severe Earth tremor."

"Professor what you said." She giggled.

"Total destruction can be expected when these things occur." He continued.

"You are so smart." Ginger said sweetly as she placed more kisses on the academic. "What else?"

"The volcano will singal an eruption to come by an Earth tremor. Then the entire area will shake violently within five seconds." The Professor concluded.

"Oh Professor." Ginger cooed. "You know what else last for five seconds.." She whispered in his ear and he felt very hot knowing the answer to that question.

"There is a way to neutralize the volcano by countering it's energy force with an equal energy force."

"Oh God Professor." Ginger purred placing her mouth back to his. "All the scientific talk is so sexy…" She kissed him hard and her hands explored his body searching out a prize. Her hand found such a prize and he groaned with pleasure. However that pleasure was short lived much to his dismay. He was about to protest when he then noticed that Ginger was pulling down the top of her peach colored dress. He gulped at the sight of her near perfect breasts. She eyed him with a look of a hungry lioness and shimmied the rest of the garment off and tossed it to the floor.

Her lips captured his once more and his arms went back around her holding her tightly. His hands caressed her bare back and then finally went up through her silky red locks. Ginger carefully unzipped his tan trousers and his head went back at her soft touch. It was not long before his clothes joined her gown on the sandy floor.

The two were locked in a heated embrace Ginger completely turned on by his scientific musings and also about what had occurred earlier. How he bravely pulled her from danger when she was trapped in that pit! Okay so maybe Gilligan had fallen in too and then the Skipper and she just happened to be the first one to get out but still. She felt it counted. Besides she got to put her arms around him. She enjoyed that part very much. Why they would all be goners if he wasn't for this brave handsome man and his vast knowledge! She felt something very hard against her hip and she couldn't take much more. Ginger wanted it and needed it. Bad. More than anything she wanted it inside her. For too long she waited and waited for the moment to arrive. Now it had and she was seizing it. "Professor." She in between kisses on his ear. "Professor….I want you…I want you now…"

Not needing any further encouragement, he swiftly moved on top of the redheaded beauty and gave her what she had been craving. "Oh!" She cried out feeling his hard manhood inside her. "Oh God Professor!" Ginger clutched him tightly with her hands. Her fingers pressing into his flesh. "Yes…Oh darling…" She felt as if she was going to explode. This was way more than she bargained for.

The Professor kept up his hard deep thrust as she was enjoying it so much. His tongue located her erect nipple and she threw her head back in a fit of passion. "Professor!" She exclaimed. She never felt such a thrilling sensation in her life. How did he know how to do that! Oh who cared…That was so nice…Her climax was building and she knew it would soon be released. It would not be long now. She could feel it…"Oh Professor! Professor!" She exclaimed.

The two collapsed on the bunk with exhaustion. Ginger gently kissed the top of his head. "Professor…that was wonderful." She said happily.

He propped himself up and captured her mouth in a deep soulful scorching kiss before saying. "I love you."

"Good." Ginger smiled. "I love you too."

With the those declarations finally made the two started back up their passion.

The End.


End file.
